Truth or Dare: Spyro Style
by Mercy at Dawn
Summary: Join us in the wacky world of Truths or Dares. Please send reviews containing truths or dares to keep the story running.
1. Intro to the Game Show!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

I got this Idea from Dreamnorm, my favorite truth or dare artist.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eragon250: Hello and Welcome to Total Drama Island...Wait, what?... This is truth or dare...Oh! Sorry, welcome to Truth or Dare: Spyro Style. Here are our characters.

Spyro Characters: (Teleport into room.)

Eragon250: Yeah, I know that you were getting tired of falling trough the ceiling.

Spyro: Wait, let me guess... This is another unofficial sequal of Dreamnorms, Spyro:Truth or Dare, right?

Eragon250: Uh...Yeah Pretty much.

Spyro: No! Wait, do I get to kiss Cynder?

Eragon250: That's up to the fans. Now here is my assistant...Cynder!

Cynder: Wow! I'm your assistant?

Eragon250: Yes, because your my favorite character. But, you still have to participate in Truths or Dares.

Cynder: Aw...

Eragon250: Okay then, please send your reviews. If you don't... well.... Evil Form!

Cynder: (Changed to Adult Form) I'll hunt you down.

Eragon250: Riighttt. Also, this is a T rated story, do not send in M rated reviews because I will not use them.

Cynder: And I'll make sure you never have kids again!

Eragon250: O.O.. Right I forgot about the evil button. Evil Off!

Cynder: (Changes to Normal)

Eragon250: Well thanks and please send in your truths or dares. Thanks.


	2. First set of dares!

1

Eragon250: Hello and welcome back to Truth or Dare: Spyro Style...

Cynder: Yay!

Eragon250 *whispers to Spyro* I didn't know she had that kind of enthusiasm... did you?

Spyro: (Shakes head.)

Eragon250: O.O... Right... well... anyway let's start off the show with our first set of dares.

____________________________________________

_I dare cynder to paint spyro black and vice versa for cynder. I dare spyro  
to fight mistress and flame in a colliseum. I dare the winner to kiss the guy  
or girl of their choice. I dare spyro to destroy the world with evil cynder  
by his side. I want the truth why does malefor want to destroy the world. I  
dare malefore to do the get kicked out of walmart jokes._

_Lines22_

________________________________________________________________

Eragon250: O.O... Wow... that's ..pretty impressive...

Cynder: What! I don't want to be purple!

Eragon250: (whispers into Cynder's ear)

Cynder: Ah! That's worse than Mistress' punishment!

Mistress: What did you say!

Eragon250: Wait! Aren't you supposed to be on Dreamnorn's Truth or Dare?

Mistress: Yeah! Well see you later losers!(Teleports to Dreamnorn's Truth or Dare)

Eragon250: O.O

Cynder: Yeah... We've had some pretty weird stuff on here...

Eragon250: Right... Well on to the first dare! Spyro get over here!

Spyro: (Reads dare) I don't wanna be black!

Eragon250:(Whispers into Spyro's ear)

Spyro: *Gulp* Let's do this!

Cynder: (Pulls a can of black paint from her pocket)

Eragon250: Wait! Why do you have a can of black paint? And I didn't think dragons had pockets...

Cynder: (Shrugs and starts painting Spyro)

Spyro: Aw man! How did I get into this? (Pulls out a can of purple paint)

Eragon250: Um... I'm not even going to ask..

Spyro: (Paints Cynder purple)

Eragon250: Good! Now you two have to stay like that until next chapter!

Cynder: I miss my black scales...*sigh*

Eragon250: Right...Well let's get on to our second dare!

Spyro: (Reads second dare) Oh no! I am not fighting her! I don't care about Flame... But please not her!

Eragon250: Do you decline?

Spyro: No...

Flame: Sweet!

Mistress: (Fires a blue carrot) Come on Spyro!

Spyro: I hate my life...

Eragon250: Well! While he gets decimated by Mistress' blue carrots of uncertain death... Let's continue! Let's see here...

Flame: Spyro's dead... And Mistress hightailed it back to Dreamnorn...Something about money...

Eragon250: Well...I'll revive Spyro later...Lines22 said that the winner get's to kiss whoever he or she wants...So go ahead..

Flame: (Walks over and kisses Ember) I'm content...

Eragon250: Uh... Okay then... Dare number four... We need Spyro for this. Raise Dead!

Spyro: What now?

Eragon250: You and Cynder have to take over the world with Evil Cynder by your side.

Spyro: Fine.

Eragon250: Evil Form!

Evil Cynder: Let's go Spyro!

Eragon250: Okay... While their gone... Here's a truth. Malefor, why do you want to take over the world?

Malefor: Because... I wanted to impress a girl...

Eragon250: O.O

Malefor: What?

Eragon250: Nothing... I guess. Hey it's Spyro and Evil Cynder!

Spyro: Now what?

Eragon250: Fix! (The world and Cynder go back to normal...Everyone except Cynder and the cast of this story forget what happened.)

Spyro: Okay...

Eragon250: Let's get our last dare from Lines22 on the road...Malefor!

Malefor: What?

Eragon250:(Looks at note) Apparently.. You have to recite...by the looks of it, at least ten 'Kicked out of Wal-mart' jokes.

Malefor: Okay! (Grabs a microphone) One, Walk around Wal-Mart dressed in all black with a walkie-talkie humming the Mission Impossible theme. Two, go to the dressing room and enter a stall. After five minutes, yell, "There's no toilet paper in here!" Three, Throw skittles at everybody and yell, "Taste the Rainbow!" Four, Bring a stuffed bear with you and steal something. When they catch you going out the door with the item. Turn to your stuffed animal and say, "I think they're onto us Simon."

Eragon250: Those are pretty good! Since I'm in a good mood now... I'll only make you do two more!

Malefor: Okay! Five, hide in a clothing rack, and when people come by, yell, "Pick me!" And finally, Six. When the Speakers come on, crouch down in a fetal position and yell, "The voices! I hear the voices again!"

Eragon250: Okay... Those were some good jokes, I might force someone to send another review in that has someone else reciting some... Anyhow... Let's get to our next set of dares!

Cynder: Uh...We don't have anymore dares...

Eragon250: What!! Aww...

Cynder: Yes, well...See you next time on Truth or Dare: Spyro Style!

Eragon250: Please send more reviews! Please! We need more dares!

Cynder: Right... well thanks for reading!

Eragon250: Bye.

Spyro: Please don't send anymore reviews!

Eragon250: (Knocks Spyro out with metal baseball bat)

Cynder: Where'd you get a baseball bat?

Eragon250: Don't ask...Oh well...Bye!

Cynder: See ya!


	3. Random dares by my dark side!

Eragon250: (Walks into kitchen before tripping over Blue Carrot Launcher) O.O

Cynder: Isn't that Mistress' BCL?

Eragon250: Who stole it!?!

Ember: I did...

Eragon250: DIE!! (Uses the BCL on Ember)

Ember: AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Hunter: Oh my god... You killed Ember!!

Flame: You Bastard!

Eragon250: Back off! (Teleports BCL back to Mistress)

Cynder: Right! Well...Let's get to our first set of dares!

Eragon250: We don't have any... I had to send a review to myself...

Cynder: That's sad.

Eragon250: I know... Here's the review, sent by Mua!

________________________________________________

_I dare Ember to pour a glass of alcohol, light it on fire, and then pour it on her face._

_Spyro (T): Do you really like Cynder? Do you like Ember?_

_I dare Hunter to do a really poor 'Link' impression, and then get cussed out and called a Jew by Cartman...Who then blows him up with his (I invented it) Jew Incinerator 2000_!

_Flame has to fight Chuck Norris and Hyper Sonic in the coliseum!_

___________________________________________________

Eragon250: Okay... I didn't type this...

Dark Eragon250: I know! I did!

Everyone: Gasp!

Eragon250: I wondered when you would show up... but unfortunately... the co-host job is already with Cynder... You could be second co-host though!

D Eragon250: Oh...Okay...I guess...

Eragon: Right... Well! Let's do our first dare!

Ember: Am I that unloved? I'm starting to hate Truth or Dares!

Eragon250: Get over it! (Pours her a glass of Faelnirv and sets it on fire)

Cynder: I thought that was an Elvin drink.

Eragon250: No...........

Ember: (Pours alcohol on her face)AH! IT BURNS!

D Eragon250: Can I put her out of her misery?

Eragon250: (Covers ears) Yes! PLEASE!

D Eragon250: (Blows her up with a WTF? Bomb)

Me: I thought that was The Torturer's idea for NintendoFan's ToD?

Cynder: Oh well...Hey! Why'd your name tag change?

Me: Cause it's shorter, and Dark Eragon250 will be D Me from now on!

D Me: Aw...

Me: Right...Wow! I am saying 'right' way to much aren't I?

Cynder: (Nods)

Me: Well! On to our second dare! (Reads dare) Oh wait...This is a double truth for Spyro!

Spyro: What do you mean?

Me: Okay! Spyro do you like Cynder?

Spyro: Yes!! (Runs over and hugs Cynder)

Me: Okay...Do you like Ember?

Spyro: Hell no! (Hits Ember with Earth Bullet)

Ember: (Runs away crying)

Me: Well! Here's our third dare!

Hunter: I don't want to!

Me: (Whispers into Hunter's ear)

Hunter: Fine! I'll do it! (Puts on a 'Link' costume) HYAHH! HUP! YAH! HEYAHH!

Cartman: You Fucking Jew! (Shoots Hunter)

Hunter: Oh Sugar, Honey, Ice Tea!(Falls from being blown into sky)

Spyro: Don't worry! Cats always land on their...

Hunter: (Lands on face)

Spyro: ..Face. What kind of cat are you?

Hunter: The one who falls on his face, apparently!

Me: Right... Well let's get on to our final dare!

Flame: Oh no!

Me: Sorry!

_At the Coliseum, which was conveniently in Eragon250's back yard..._

Super Sonic: Now I'll Show You!

Flame: Oh great! (Uses fury attack)

Super Sonic: That's it! (Uses high powered beam that kills him self, but injures Flame greatly.)

Me: Okay! Here's Chuck Norris!

Chuck: Die Flame!

Flame: (Get's roundhouse kicked in the face and dies)

Me: Well that was subtle...and now we're out of dares!

D Me: Aw man!

Me: Oh well... Let's kill Ember!

D Me: Sweet!

Ember: Nooo!!

D Me: (Blasts Ember with Super Incinerator Ray)

Ember: (Crumbles to dust, which in turn, is disinigrated into nothing)

Me: I love my invented weapons!

D Me: I love them too!

Me: Well until next time; this is Total Drama Island!

D Me: NO... THIS...IS...SPARTA!

Cynder: This is Truth or Dare: Spyro Style! Good night!

D Me and Me: Yeah! Good night! And please send in dares!


	4. Thank you Lucas!

Eragon250: Bababababaaa... I'm Lovin It!

Cynder: What?

Eragon250: Nothing...I just like McDonalds!

Cynder: Right...

Computer: You've got Dare!

Me: I knew I should have listened to Lucas when he said that the message noise was gay and annoying!

Cynder: Oh well...Let's read the dare!

_______________________________________________________________________

OMFG YOU NEED MORE DARES AND TRUTHS!

Spyro:Do anythin you want with Cynder. Oh, and WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE  
YOU?!?!?!?

Moneybags:...MRAWRZ! (Starts beating him up for no reason) THATS FOR STEALIN  
MY GEMS!!

Eragon250: (In a really high pitched voice)THE MOTHER OF ALL WARS HAS BEGUN!  
(All the casts from my T&D appear)MWAHAHAHA!! No wait, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

D Lucas: My tunr for dares :D

Me: Nope.

D Lucas: WHAT?! (Screen goes black)

__________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Okay... that is freaky!

Spyro: Sweet! (Drags Cynder to bedroom)

Me: Wait! What kind of parents are you!?!

Spyro: The kind who want to kick your ass!

Me: :-(

Cynder: Let D Eragon250 be your co-host for a while!

Me: Fine! I will!

D Me: Yes! (Pulls out Incinerator 2000)

Me: Let's see here... Oh...There's Moneybags

Moneybags: (All beaten and bloody) Ouch...

D Me: SILENCE! (Shoots Moneybags with Incinerator)

Me: WHAT?!?!

D Me: What is it?

Me: Oh No!

D Lucas: DIE!

Me: EVERYONE GET READY FOR WAR! (Pulls on army helmet)

Cynder: Let's go!

(EPIC WAR BREAKS OUT)

Me: (Reads Nintendofan333's ToD) Ha! Hey D Lucas!

D Lucas: What?

Me: What is 12*12

D Lucas: NOOO! (Blows up)

Lucas: I'll get you for that!

Link: HYAH! (Get's shot with Incinerator)

Lucas: PULL BACK! RETREAT! (Everyone leaves)

Me: Whew! That was close!

D Me: Yeah!

Me: Let's see here...

Computer: You've got dare!

Me: Yes! (Checks dare)

___________________________________________________________________________

Me: (Creates a Dark ego of Eragon) He is co-host for now.

D Lucas: DANG IT HOW MANY DARK COUNTERPARTS ARE THERE!!??

Malefor: Do the "Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart" you said.

Eragon250: Dude get rooms for the characters.

Ember: I forgot you in the last set of dares...(Shoots her in the head)

Weird voice: HEAD SHOT!

Me:...

Flame: Like the toejam off of a frogweed xD

D Lucas: YES MY TURN NOW!

Me: Nope :3 (Screen goes black)

_______________________________________________________________________

Me: Well...

D Me: I'm his Dark Ego, Barnacle head!

Me: He's got a point there Lucas!

Lucas: No he doesn't!

D Me: Whoa! (Pulls out Incinerator!)

Lucas: See ya Suckers!

Me: Another evaded attack! We are good! Now...Malefor!

Malefor: What?

Me: You have to get kicked out of Wal-mart!

Malefor: Okay! (Runs to Wal-mart)

Me: Wow!

Malefor: Okay, I'm done!

Me: Which one did you do?

Malefor: I yelled when the Intercom came on. You know the, "NO! THE VOICES ARE BACK!"

Me: gigglesnort... Well that was subtle! And...Ember's dead!

Computer: You got dare!

Me: Okay...

________________________________________________________

Me:Scratch the creating the dark ego, BUT NOW HE IS EVILER! Ok D Lucas, what  
are your dares?

D Lucas: YAYZ! (Just kills everyone)

Me: well that was pointless...  
___________________________________________________________________

Me: Okay...

D Me: I don't feel Eviler!

Me: That's cause you're a freakin' DEMON!

D Me: What do you mean?

Me: You got me kicked out of Wal-Mart because the manager wouldn't give you candy; you ended up punching him!

D Me: Oh...Right...Hehe!

Me: Ugh...Why do I bother?

D Me: I don't know...

Me: Well... D Lucas wanted to kill everyone, but I don't think that's going to happen...

D Lucas: DIE! AGAIN!

D Me: *sighs* I'll get it! (Blasts D Lucas)

D Lucas: Ouch...

Me: Right...You have your own rooms now everyone! Thank Lucas!

Flame: Yes! (Grabs Ember)

Me: I said, 'OWN ROOMS'...

Ember: Aw man...

Me: Fine! You can sleep with whoever you like...gigglesnort!

Everyone else except D Me: YAY!

Me: Well... With that out of the way... Good night!

D Me: Don't let the dragon bite!

Me: O.O... How did that make any sense?!?!

D Me: I...I really don't know...

Me: Right...Well See ya next time on Truth or Dare: Spyro Style!


	5. Party

Me: (Walks into kitchen) Wow...I'm really sad now.....

Cynder: Why?

Me: Well...I left Saturday morning to go camping and came back earlier...and over two and a half days...WE GOT NO REVIEWS!

Cynder: Whoa! That is a problem! What will we do?

Me: I don't really know...

Cynder: O.o

D Me: I Know!

Me: What?!?

D Me: We could invite Lucas and D Lucas over! Maybe even Dreamnorn and Mistress!

Me: Wow! Talk about the tale of two kitties...

Cynder: O.O

Me: Your going to keep making that face aren't you?

Cynder: Pretty much...yeah....

D Me: O.o...

Me: Right...Well! Let's party!

D Lucas: YES! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!

Lucas: Oh no you won't!

D Lucas: Aw...

Lucas: We'll all kill Ember! Heck! I even brought Amy along to kill her!

Everyone except Ember and Amy: YAY!!!

Ember: I hate you people!

Me: Well...I HATE YOU MORE!

Mistress: Yeah! Stupid stuck up little!

Dreamnorn: Whoa there Mistress! Don't get too colorful with your language!

Mistress: Fine...

Me: Let's play explosive darts!

Ember: How do you play?

Me: *snicker*

D Me: (Ties Ember to a giant spinning dart board)

Me: WEAPONS READY!

Mistress: (Pulls out BCL)

D Me: (Pulls out my new Nuke Blaster)

D Lucas: (Pulls out Laser Turret)

Me: AIM!

(Everyone aims at Ember)

Me: FIRE!!!!!!!!

Everyone with weapons: (shoots)

Ember: (Disinigrates)

Me: Well.....

D Me: Ifeelreallygood,don'tyou?

Me: Oh no! Did you watch Yes Man with me the other night?

D Me: Maybe.....

Me: Let me guess... You decided to drink about twenty Red Bulls like the main dude did...right?

D Me: Yes!

Me: Great... I hate you...

Robert Lousure: R as in Robert Lousure...O as in Oh my god! It's Robert Lousure... B as in By God! It's Robert Lousure!

Me: Wait... Aren't you supposed to be on Family Guy...You know? Standing in front of Peter in the airport?

_Flashback:_

_Airport Attendant: What is your name?_

_Robert: Robert Lousure..._

_AA: How do you spell that?_

_Robert: R as in Robert Lousure... O as in Oh my God! It's Robert Lousure... B as in By God! It's Robert Lousure... E as in Everyone look, It's Robert Lousure... R as in Robert Lousure... T as in Tom look! It's Robert Lousure!_

_Peter: Oh god! Come on..._

_End Flashback._

Me: Hey! Where'd he go?

D Lucas: I don't know but I'm glad he's gone...

Dreamnorn: Yay! I'm happy! I'm going to kill you! Yay!

Me: Right...(Turns to Mistress) What did you do?

Mistress: Spiked his drink with Red Bull...

Me: Great... Now we have an energy happy-go-lucky D Me, and Dreamnorn!

Lucas: Wow! Some story....

Me: That's easy for you to say! You get tons of reviews every day! I'm only doing this because people hate my story!

Lucas: That's not true! Your one of my favorite authors!

D Me: Suck up...

Lucas: I. Am. Not. A. Suck. Up.

D Me: Whatever...

Lucas: That's it! (Pulls out Incinerator)

Me: Wait a minute.... That's my weapon!

Lucas: (Shoots D Me with the Incinerator)

D Me: (Turns in to a burning pile of ash)

Me: Okay...Remind me not to get on your bad side...

Lucas: Don't get on my bad side!

Me: O.O....

Dreamnorn: I like cookies!

Me: Oh great! Who gave him the Hyper Cookie?

Mistress: (Looks around) Uh...

Me: Okay this is going a bit to far...

D Me: NO I LIKE MAGICAL PONIES! (Falls face-first onto the floor)

Me: I knew that would happen eventually...

Mistress: EEK!

Dreamnorn: Ha! I gave you a wedgie!

Mistress: Oh no you didn't!

Dreamnorn: I think I did...

Mistress: (Steals my Incinerator) YOU WILL PAY WITH BLOOD!

Me: Whoa there Mistress! He's my favorite author! You can blast him with explosive blue carrots...But don't Incinerate him!

Mistress: Aw...

Me: OKAY EVERYONE! GO BACK TO YOUR DIFFERENT TRUTH OR DARE STORIES!

(Everyone leaves except Me, D Me, and All of the Spyro Characters)

Dreamnorn: I like chocolate milk!

Me: *sigh* Get out of here... (Punts him out of story)

D Me: FOOTBALL!

Me: You shut up too!

Cynder: Okay then...

Me: Everyone...Please post your truth or dares for this! If I do not get any truths or dares...I will have to discontinue this story...(Picks up Dreamnorn's punch that was really Red Bull) And I am not doing this again!

D Me: Goodnight!

Cynder: Please send truths or dares!

D Me: Don't let the Tetra bite!

Me: That was a really bad Zelda pun...or whatever you intended it to be...

D Me: Oh...Who care?

Cynder: Whatever...

Me: Well...Goodnight!

D Me: Bye!

Cynder: See ya!

Me: I keep thinking we're forgetting to kill someone though...

Amy: I'm Alive!

D Me: (stabs her)

Me: Not no more...


	6. You people actually love my story! Wow!

Me: Wow! People actually reviewed...

Cynder: YAY!

Me: Stupid, over-enthusiastic, son of a...

Cynder: Hey!

D Me: Hello!

Me: Good bye!

Cynder: Can we please start already...

Me: Yes, but first...We're going to have an IM session!

Cynder: Oh great...

______________________________________________________

Spyro -Cynderishot!!!

Cynder: Purple dragons rule!

Sparx- Annoying dragonfly

Ember: I Heart Spyro!

Flame: I like pie...

_I like pie has signed on..._

_Cynderishot!!! has signed on..._

_Purple dragons rule has signed on..._

_Annoying dragonfly has signed on..._

_I heart Spyro! has signed on..._

I like pie: Wow...this is different...AND WHO CHANGED MY NAME TO 'I LIKE PIE'!?!?!

Cynderishot!: Whoa there Flame! Don't overload the computer...

Annoying dragonfly: I love you Cynder!

Purple dragons rule: NOO! ANOTHER DREAMNORN ToD FACT IS BACK!!!

_Purple dragons rule has signed off to commit suicide._

_Annoying dragonfly has signed off to try and marry Cynder even though he has no chance..._

I Like Pie: Ok...That was random!

_Cynderishot! has signed off to kill Sparx for trying to steal his girl..._

I heart Spyro: Noo! Come back Spyro!

I like pie: EMBER WAIT!

_I heart Spyro has signed off to chase Spyro and try to kill Cynder (Like I'm gonna let that happen)_

I like pie: Now I'm all alone...I'm going to sing! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!!!

**SYSTEM OVERLOAD!!! CAUSE OF CRASH: HORRIBLE SPONGEBOB CAMPFIRE SONG ATTEMPT!!! SYSTEM UNSTABLE!!!CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Yeah...It took weeks to fix my computer after that...

Cynder: Can we please get to the dares now???

D Me: Yeah! Come on!

Me: Fine...Here's our first set of dares!

______________________________________________________________________________

Well if you need dares I have a few.

Spyro: must fight 20 Goelms  
Cynder: you have a freebie  
Ember: Can't say Spyro for the rest of the chapter or else her head will  
explode.  
Moneybags:must be tortured in any way you can imagine

This is good so far. KUGW.  
ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: We're each others top reviewers...Ironic isn't it...

D Me: No not really...

Cynder: Ahem... We have a show running!

Me: Right! SPYRO!!!

Spyro: What now???

Me: You have to fight twenty golems in the gladiatorial!!!!

Spyro: Oh crap...(Gets tossed into arena by D Me)

(Sounds of rock crumbling and Spyro screaming are heard)

Me: That is very disturbing...

D Me: Yeah...In a good sense...It's Disturbed!

Me: Do not do what I think you're about to do!!!

D Me: Oh yeah! (Throws Disturbed on stage)

Me: Must resist music!!

Disturbed: _Cause' I am Stricken and can't let you go, when the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know, that I am crippled by all that you've done, into the abyss will I run!!_

D Me: Okay, fun times over!

Me: NOO! Must have more Disturbed...(Sucks thumb)

D Me: Are you okay??

Me: (Stops sucking thumb) Yeah...Never been better!

D Me: Spyro is broken and bloodied outside of the arena...And Cynders got a freebie...

Me: Ember!

Ember: What...

Me: You can't say Spyro or your head will explode!

Ember: NOO! Spyro!

Me: Uh Oh!

Ember: (Head explodes showering everyone in Ember's blood, which happens to be like puke)

D Me: EW! I'm stepping in Pavement Pizza!

Me: That's Mistress' Line!

D Me: So...

Ember: (Squirts more Puke/Blood)

Me: Dude! Not even the night man is going to clean this up!!

D Me: That is the line spoketh by Dreamnorn!

Me: One...So! And two: What's with saying 'spoketh'?

D Me: One...Touché and two: I don't really know...

Me: Riight! Anyhow, our final dare from Darthdragon!

D Me: Hehehe! (Pulls out Nuke Blaster)

Moneybags: Hey...OH CRAP!

D Me: (Shoots Moneybags with Nuke Blaster, sending him flying)

Moneybags: (Touches Earth again and sees D Me holding a football that is ready to be punted) I Love football! (Runs at the ball)

D Me: (Lifts ball causing Moneybags to flip and fall on his back) Stupid Charlie Brown!! Will you ever learn?

Moneybags: No...

Me: Right...Let's get on to our second review full of Dares, fresh out of the oven!

______________________________________________________________________________

Hehehe very funny I got some truth and dares  
Sparx-I dare you insult red when his in his mecha form

ember-(T) who do you like other than spyro

moneybags-I dare you to drink nitro gyrine

flame and spyro- fight to the DEATH!!

Hunter(T) do you have a girlfriend

I'll be back!! BUH HA HA HA HA!  
Draco the Dragon20

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Okay...Sparx!

Sparx: (reads dare) Well Crap...I was about to trouble Cynder too...Oh well...(Flies up to Mecha Red) Hey you stupid gay little son of a gun!

Red: THAT'S IT! CAN I KILL HIM?

Me: Yes!

Red: YOUR DEAD!

Me: Well...while Sparx get's killed... Revive! (Ember gets up)

Ember: Huh...?

Me: Who do you like more than Spyro?

Ember: NO ONE! I LOVE SPYRO!

Me: NO!

Ember: (Head blows up again)

Me: Man! More pavement pizza...and I had to pay the night man double to clean up the last batch...

D Me: Haha!

Me: Forget you...Moneybags!

Moneybags: (In wheelchair) What?

Me: You have to drink Nitro Glycine!

Nitro Glycine: Yes...Drink me Moneybags!

Me: Since when do bottles of explosive liquid talk?

Moneybags: (Drinks it and Explodes)

D Me: I'm loving the effects we're getting today!

Me: There's been an awful lot of explosions! Okay...Next dare!

D Me: SPYRO AND FLAME!

Spyro and Flame: Huh!

Me: You have to fight to the Death!

Spyro: Okay...I'm finished!

Me: W..w..what? That's impossible!!!

D Me: Nope! That's Flame's skeleton over there...

Me: Wow! I'm impressed! One last truth before our next batch of dares... Hunter!

Hunter: Sup'

Me: Do you have a girlfriend?

Hunter: Yeah!

Me: There you have it folks! And they thought cats couldn't get dates...Humph!

D Me: Right...Next batch of dares!

______________________________________________________________________________

D Lucas: Yah you don't really want to get on his bad side... (Shivers)

Me: (Glares at him)

D Lucas: EP! RUN EVERYONE HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! (Runs away)

Me: I love doing that.(Cracks his knuckles then catches on fire)  
D Lucas: OMFG HE'S ANGRY! AH!

Spyro: SERIOUSLY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!!

Flame: (Throws a goron onto him)

Spyro: No really what kind of parents are you? You left your child in a  
mansion filled with psychotic video game characters, a Dark counterpart,  
Zombies(Redeads), and Chuck Norris.

Cynder: same as above. AND WTF DID SPYRO DO TO YOU?!

Ember: Do it with Flame until your pregnant.

D Lucas: You do know I have the same powers as Lucas right? (Snipes  
everyone)

Ember:Everytime you think say or even LOOK at Spyro a image af him dying,  
doing Cynder (XP), or saying I HATE YOU YOU FREAKING FANGIRL!! pops into your  
head, then you blow up.

Ignitus: WHO IS SPYRO AND CYNDER'S PARENTS! (No saying they're related)

Ember and Flame: HEY WAIT HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE YOU KNOW SPYRO IF YOUR EGGS  
WERE SMASHED DURING THE YEAR OF THE DRAGON BY GAUL??!!

PARADOX!

DUN DUN DUN!

Me:...

D Lucas: Okay...

Moneybags: HEY LOOK EVERYONE A PINATA!! (Points at him)

Elora: Is it true your in love with...HEY WAIT A SECOND! HALF OF THE  
CHARACTERS WEREN'T IN THE LOS BUT HOW DO THEY KNOW SPYRO??!!

PARADOX!

DUN DUN DUN!!

D Lucas: OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!  
No.

D Lucas: (Gets really peeved at that)

Me: Uh-oh...I wouldn't peeve him off any more...

Dark Vader: (Hums the Star Wars theme while aiming the death star at some  
planet)

D Lucas: THIS IS SPARTA! (Kicks him through a window)

DV: NO! (Fatal position in space)

D Lucas takes the DS

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Wow! O.O

D Me: NO! He's turned into a speechless Link!

Link: Hup, Hyah!

Me: Get out of here!

Link: (Runs off)

Me: Okay...First dare! Wait...it's a truth...Spyro! Seriously, what kind of parents are you?

Spyro: I am only going to say this one more time...The KIND WHO WANTS TO KICK YOU'RE A$$!

Cynder: Same here!

Ember: I'm pregnant!

D Me: (Shoots her with Incinerator) Not no more!

Me: What was that for?

D Me: You don't want little Embers running around do you?

Me: Good point!

D Me: Next!

Me: Ember's already dead... Uh... Ignitus! Who are Spyro and Cynders Parents?

Ignitus: Well...Guess I can't hide it too much longer... Spyro, I am your real father!

Crowd (Everyone gasps before shouting) SPRINGER! SPRINGER!

Me: This ain't the Jerry Springer show so sit the F*** down!

Crowd: Boo! (Shut's up)

Me: That's better...So, who's Cynders dad/mother?

Volteer: That would be me!

Spyro: I always wondered why she would never shut up...

Me: O.o

D Me: XD

Me: Wow! Okay...Moving On!

Flame and Ember: We don't know...I guess they liked us...

Flame: Well...me anyway...

Me: Good point... Next!

D Me: Nest!

Me: What?!?!?

D Me: I don't know...I just wanted to be random...

Me: Your always random!

D Me: What do you mean by that...?

Me: When our math teacher taught us how to flip a bird in Microsoft Excel...You started flipping everyone off claiming that 'My teacher taught me how to flip the bird!'...

D Me: Oh yeah! Good times...good times...

Me: Whatever...Next!

D Me: PINATA! (Grabs a metal baseball bat)

Moneybags: No!! (Gets beat)

Me: You have fun with that... Anyway...About Elona...She's a minor character so I'm just going to blow her up...

Elona: What?

Me: (Shoots her with Nuke Blaster)

Elona: (Disinigrates)

Me: Okay...Well! See you next time on ToD: SS!

D Me: I'm back!

Me: Sweet! What did you get from the pinata?

D Me: One intestine, a fourth of his heart, his stomach, and half of a lung...

Me: I lost my appetite.( Throws up)

D Me: NO! REVENGE OF THE PAVEMENT PIZZA!

Me: Good bye and see ya next time!

D Me: Yum... These intestines are good...I mean...See ya folks!


	7. Moving on!

1Me: (Walks into kitchen) Hey everyone!

Spyro: Hey...

Cynder: Hi!

D Me: Die!

Me: Okay...

Computer: You've got dare!

Me: Dang it! I thought a sold that computer!

D Me: Oh well...We've got dare!

______________________________________________________________________________

I can see where you got your inspiration from... EVERYONE (especially me)  
Anywhosathingamabobber I have some dares here!

Cynder: Kiss Eragon and then INCINERATE him!  
Eragon: Get active with hm... SPYRO!  
(and I just noticed this, you said this was an unofficial sequel to  
Dreamnorn's T&D... I SAID THAT TOO!)

Flame: Sing Goofy Goober Rock in a chorus!  
Ember: Where goofy goober underwear and take pictures for playdragon  
magazine! (Playdragon=Playboy)

I have nothing for spyro so, im good! Keep this T&D alive while mine's dies.

Stratoxl1  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: (Drops cup of coffee; it shatters on impact with floor.)

D Me: *snicker* HAHAHAHAHA!

Cynder: What? (Reads dare and faints)

Me: Well...I can't say I've been dared to do that before...

Cynder: (Wakes up) Same here...

Me: Okay...(Kisses Cynder)

Cynder: Now I get to INCINERATE you!

Me: Ah! Well...Now's a great time to sing that ridiculous song I heard the other day, while running.

Cynder: DIE!

Me: _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick..._

D Me: Ahhh! That is the gayest song of the century...But then again you are...

Me: Hey! I am not gay, thank you very much...

D Me: Whatever...

Me: Cynder, hold on for a minute...(Pulls out new weapon, The Nuclear Decimater)

D Me: Holy Crap! Where'd you get that?

Me: None of your business! (Blasts D Me with the ND)

Cynder: Okay...Back to this!

Me: See...This is why I don't like to kiss girls that I've barely known...

Cynder: (Shoots Me with Dark Acid)

Me: OH CRAP! (Melts into a skeleton)

D Me: I've got it...Revive!

Me: Whew! Thank you! Next dare!

D Me: (Reads dare) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Cynder: (Also reads dare) *gigglesnort* Well...that was...that IS disturbing...

Me: What? (Reads his dare) OH MY GOD!

Spyro: Uh.....................................................................................................................(Falls dead)

Me: Strat...You killed Spyro! Therefore, I don't have to do the dare! XP

D Me: What's the next one!

Me: This is a good one! Though I wish someone would make one of these guys sing 'Virus Alert' by Weird Al...

D Me: O.o...Okay...Flame!

Flame: Huh?

Me: Hehe! You have to sing the chorus to the rock song, 'Goofy Goober Rock'...

Flame: Yay! (Changes into Spongebob's wizard costume)

Me: O.o...

D Me: You took the facial expression right off my face...

Flame: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER, ROCK! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! ROCK!

Me: (On floor, twitching)

D Me: Call in the military!

Mistress: You called?

Ember: Wait...She's your military?

Me: Yep! Now sic Flame!

Mistress: (Pulls out BCLOUD*)

Me: For those who don't know what BCLOUD stands for...It stands for Blue Carrot Launcher Of Uncertain Death...

Flame: NO! (Get's blown apart)

Mistress: See you later mortals! (Jumps out window)

Me: Mortals? Dude...She's part cat, part dragon...That's creepier than me kissing Cynder...

D Me: Right well...Moving on!

Me: Right, let's see here, Oh! HAHAHA!

Ember: (Eyes Widen) NO!

D Me: If you say no...We'll give you two choices since we're more forgiving than Lucas and Mistress...One, You have to get blown apart in every chapter, or Two, Face my penalty!

Ember: I'll get blown up every chapter.

D Me: Okay. (Pushes a random red button)

Ember: (Explodes)

Me: Now that's how you go out with a bang!

D Me: Shut up...

Me: Okay...

Computer: You've got dare!

Me: Yay!

D Me: Let's see here...

______________________________________________________________________________

Hahaha! this is funny. Ok time for them to scream.  
SPyro: Can't touch cynder or else he will die  
Cynder: has to kiss spyro or else she switches bodies with ember  
Ember: you get a freebie(for now)  
Moneybags: must give his wallet to Chris Ihateyou from TDG( Then torture  
moneybags)  
Flames: why do you like Ember?  
Sparx: get vaporized by D. Me

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: (hands card to Spyro)

Spyro: NO!

Me: Haha! Cynder!

Cynder: (Reads card) Yay! (Kisses Spyro)

Spyro: (Dies)

Me Well...that was subtle...

D Me: Yeah...OMG!

Me: What?!?!

D Me: DARTHDRAGON ACTUALLY GAVE EMBER A FREEBIE!

Me: EEEKKK! (Screams like a girl and faints)

D Me: Okay...

Me: (Wakes up) Ugh...What happened?

D Me: Nothing now do the next dare!

Me: Fine! Moneybags!

Moneybags: Huh!

D Me: (Sneaks behind him and steals wallet)

Moneybags: NO! MY WALLET!

Me: Dude! There's over a million gems in here! We're getting half, Chris can have the other half!

D Me: Okay...(Pulls half of all the gems out)

Chris: Ahem!

Me: Oh right! (Gives him half-full wallet)

Chris: (Jumps back into TDG)

Me: Well... Next!

D Me: Right! Uh...Flame!

Flame: What?

Me: Why do you like Ember?

Flame: I guess I've just had a crush on her since we first met...but she's still attracted to Spyro...WHO VISIBLY LOVES CYNDER!!!

Me: Okay...O.o

D Me: Moving on!

Me: Uh...Sparx!

Sparx: Yeah?

D Me: Hehe! (Pulls out my other new weapon, the Sonic Vaporizer)

Sparx: Crap! (Get's shot and turns into the gassy vapor)

Me: Well! We're out of dares...

D Me: Yep! So see ya next time on Truth or Dare: Spyro Style!

Me: See ya!

Cynder: Bye!


	8. It's been a while

Me: Wow. This has been a great week!

D Me: Do tell...

Me: O.o..Anyway...Roz'hab told me that I had the best Truth or Dare fic around...Though I say it's second only to Dreamnorn's... I wish he'd start a new one, but oh well.

D Me: Okay...

Computer: You've got dare!

Me: Gah!

D Me: Let's see...

______________________________________________________________________________

I told you I'll be back and I got more dares!!

Ember: get beaten up by five 300 pound wrestlers  
Moneybags: put you tongue on a frozen metal pipe than try to get it off.  
(T): you have a crush on someone and tell the truth  
Flame: jump into a pool of piranhas.  
Spyro: spend 6 minutes in hell.  
Sparx: Get eaten by cynder  
Cynder: Destroy with my Five-barrel RPG *hand cynder Five-Barrel  
R.P.G*  
Guardians: Switch bodies with each other  
Lucas: I dare you have you kiss ember.

See ya  
Draco the Dragon 20  
P.S Red's my Dad so please don't tell him about sparx's dare that he had to  
insult him

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Don't worry we won't tell...*snicker*

D Me: Oh Red!

Red: Yeah?

Me: Your son dared Sparx to insult you! We have proof!

Red: (reads letter) Your dead, Draco! (Runs after Draco)

Me: Well...I kinda feel sorry for Draco now...

D Me: Who cares? Let's see, Ember!

Ember: Huh? (Get's crushed by five, three-hundred pound wrestlers)

Me: Ow...I thought I heard her skull crack!

D Me: Yeah, well! Next dare! Moneybags!

Moneybags: Haven't you tortured me enough?

D Me: No! Now stick your tongue to this frozen pipe!

Moneybags: Fine. (Sticks tongue to pipe) *Muffled* Now what? (Rips tongue out trying to get off) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Ouch! That one hurt! Moving on! Dark Lucas!

D Lucas: Wait! I don't belong here!

D Me: Well, you were dared so put up with it!

D Lucas: What do I have to do?

Me: Who do you have a crush on?

D Lucas: Um... Actually, your not going to believe this...

D Me: Spit it out already!

D Lucas: I LOVE MISTRESS!

Everyone: OH MY GOD! (Faints)

D Lucas: (leaves)

Me: Okay then... Next! Um...Flame has to jump into a pool full of piranhas.

Flame: Aww...Look at the pretty fishes!

D Me: (Sneaks up behind Flame and whistles)

Flame: Oh Hey D Me!

D Me: Goodbye Flame! (Pushes Flame into piranhas)

Flame: OW! The fishes hurt really bad! (Dies)

D Me: That was boring! Next!

Me: Um...Spyro has to spend six minutes in Hell!

Spyro: NOO!!!!

Devil: HAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU BURN! (Grabs Spyro)

D Me: (Grabs a Bible) BEGONE FOUL DEVIL!

Devil: NO! THE BIBLE BURNS! (Takes Spyro with him)

Me: We'll get him out later...

D Me: Once again...NEXT!

Me: Let's see here... Cynder already ate Sparx

Sparx: (In Cynders stomach) GET ME OUT Of....

Cynder: Oh God! He's in my colon...

Me: O.o

D Me: Okay...Now kill D. Lucas!

Cynder: (Blows up D. Lucas using Five Barrel R.P.G)

Me: Um... The guardians were killed for good thanks to D Me and can't be revived...Sorry!

D Me: Now! Lucas kiss Ember!

Lucas: (Kisses Ember) _BOOOMMMM!!!! _(Explodes)

Ember: *Throws up*

Me: THAT'S IT! NEXT PERSON WHO MAKES PAVEMENT PIZZA IS BANISHED FROM THE SHOW, BUT THAT EXCLUDES SPYRO, CYNDER, AND D ME, AND ME!

Everyone: (nods)

Me: GOOD!

D Me: Okay...

Computer: You got dare!

______________________________________________________________________________

this is so funny, its one of best so far. to the dares!  
spyro:race sparks to sun and whoever wins gets cynder(remembers dragons cantbreathe in space)  
sparks:race spyro to sun and whoever wins gets cynder(forgets dragonflies cant  
breathe in space)  
cynder:race ember to moon and whoever wins gets Spyro(remembers dragons cant  
breathe in space)  
ember:race cynder to moon and whoever wins gets Spyro(forgets dragon cant  
breathe in space)  
flame:watch ember die in space and then try to save her(forgets why ember is  
dieing)  
moneybags:give ur gems to dreamnorn and all other hosts  
the guardians:race each other to Mars for no reason at all. fighting is  
allowed! but no equipment!  
dreamnorn:because I loved ur T&D I give u one havewhateveryouwantcard  
everyone else:party!

Roz'hab

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Okay... RACE!

Spyro and Cynder: (Stay back while Ember and Sparx flies into space and dies)

Flame: I'll save you! (Also flies into space and dies)

Me: Well! Three birds with no stones...

D Me: Yeah...Moneybags!

Moneybags: What now?

D Me: Give me your wallet!

Moneybags: NO!

D Me: (Pulls out Super Vaporizer)

Moneybags: Fine. (Gives him wallet)

D Me: (Gives all of the gems to all ToD hosts including me and him)

Me: Well...As I explained earlier, the guardians are dead...*Glares at D Me* But here you go Dreamnorn, a Havewhateveryouwant card!

Dreamnorn: Okay! (Grabs it and disappears)

D Me: Where'd he go?

Me: Beats me....Oh! The last dare is another difficulty... I spoke during the Chapter Five...Party...I swore never to do it again!

D Me: Aww...

Me: Well...We still have another set of dares. Read and be violated.

D Me: What?...O.o...

Me: Just read it...

______________________________________________________________________________

this just keeps getting better and better.  
Spyro: lucky you get a freebie( incase you are wondering i only give one freebie a week)  
Cynder: sing the Barbie girl song by toybox wearing a bikini  
Ember: hoped you enjoyed last time for it will never happen again, you must jump into acid.  
Sparx: must tell us one embarissing story about spyro  
Flame: I just don't like you so torture yourself for my amusement.  
Moneybags: must sing a love song to Misstress.

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!  
I'M BACK BABY!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well! Spyro, you have a freebie!

Spyro: Yay!

Cynder: What do I have to do?

Me: *snicker* (Gives her the dare)

Cynder: Well, it's not as bad as having to kiss you.

Me: JUST DO THE DARE!

Cynder: (Puts on a bikini) I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! IT'S FANTASTIC! MADE OF PLASTIC!

Me: Well...I'm just going to go kill Toy Box now! (Kills the band) There.

D Me: Okay, Next dare!

Me: (Pushes Ember into Acid) I think that counts as jumping...Okay...Sparx!

Sparx: Huh?

Me: You must tell us one embarrassing story about Spyro...And It has to be short!

Sparx: Well, Once, he was walking by Cynder, looking into her eyes...And then, he walked, face first, into a wall!

Spyro: It's not my fault she has beautiful Sapphire eyes!

Me: Another character has a point, besides Lucas...Anyhow, Flame...I'm not going to let you torture yourself...This should be torture enough! MISTRESS!

Mistress: (Grabs Flame and drags him to Hell with her)

D Me: I always knew she lived there...

Me: Right...Anyhow, Our last dare!

Moneybags: No!!!

D Me: We're not going to give you options! Cynder, give him the PENALTY!

Cynder: Yes! (Drags Moneybags into the closet)

Moneybags: NOO!!! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHH!! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!! HELPPP!!!!!!!! *Gurgle*

Me: Well...That was the first person to get the penalty...

D Me: Yep...

Me: Well, see ya next time on!

D Me: TRUTH OR DARE!

Cynder: SPYRO STYLE!


	9. Almost to the end!

Me: Hey! I'm only going to continue this for two more chapters...

Cynder: It's so sad!

Me: But! IF the viewers want, they can send in reviews to this chapter that tell me what kind of torture...I mean GAME show that they want me to start next...If they like me enough.

D Me: Yeah! We're probably only second to Dreamnorn!

Me: Don't get to cocky! Anyhow, I'm going to introduce my brother, Hunter, and he will be participating in dares, just like the rest of us.

Bro: Aw! Come on, could you cut me some slack?

Me: No...

Bro: Do I get to have a dark side then?

D Bro: Yeah! Duh! I'm your dark side!

D Me: NO! ANOTHER DARK PERSON!

Me: Okay... Let's get the actual show started now...

______________________________________________________________________________

*Ow* *ouch* you got my grounded.  
Red: WHERE ARE YOU DRACO!!  
here some dares

hunter: dare you to shot an apple off of ember's head using a RPG  
Spyro: you have fight 30 500 pound wrestlers with lasers  
: you have to get kill by mistress  
Ember: tackle me and (the hosts of the show) and beat them up *hand  
ember some metal claws*  
cynder: you have to sing the most annoying song banana phone.  
Me: you have to hug mistress.  
Moneybags: oh moneybags you have to eat 5 red hot chilli peppers.

Enjoy your dares  
MUH HA HA HA  
Draco the dragon.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well... Hunter! Shoot an apple off of Ember's head using an RPG!

Hunter: Can do! (Puts apple on Ember's head)

Ember: Will this hurt?

Bro: Knowing my brother...Yeah...pretty much.

Hunter: (Shoots and accidently blows Ember's head off.)

D Me: Spyro is already in the arena...

Me: Whoa! He's dead! Ouch! Well D Me, you have to get killed by Mistress!

D Me: NOO!

Mistress: (Spits an acid luge that melts D Me's face)

D Me: IT BURNS! (Dies)

Me: Okay... Revive! (Ember and D Me come back to life)

D Me: What? Ember's going to beat us up with metal claws...I'd like to see her try!

Ember: AHH! (Jumps on D Me's head and starts beating him to hell and back.)

D Me: HELP!

Me: (Get's Incinerator) DIE! (Shoots Ember; she turns into molten ashes)

D Me: That's the second time that we've defended ourselves against an inside assassin attempt from reviewers!

Me: Yeah! If we both die...Then the show ends...

D Me: Well...On to our next dare! Cynder, you have to sing the most annoying Banana Phone song!

Cynder: Come on people! Give me a break! (Clears throat)Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches,It's the best! Beats the rest! Cellular, modular, interactivodular!

Me: MAKE IT STOP!

Cynder: (Stops)

D Me: Much better...

Me: Yeah, well...Next! Aw man!

D Me: *snicker*

Me: (Hugs Mistress and dissolves)

D Me: That was a bit too dramatic...Revive!

Me: (Get's up) Thank you!

D Me: Don't mention it...Seriously!

Bro: Next! Moneybags, you have to eat five red hot chili peppers!

Moneybags: Yay! (Eats them and explodes)

D Bro: I think D Me said this before but, that's how you go out with a _BANG! _

Me: Yep, well... Next batch!

______________________________________________________________________________

Oh oh, I've got a dare!

To Spyro: Kill a savage lion with a tooth pick (no powers or melee attacks)  
To Cynder: Fly up to space without a space suit  
To Flame: Paint Warfang red in 5 hours  
To Ember: Lift a sumo and walk backwards for 50 miles (you'll need muscles  
for this)  
To Hunter: Shoot backwards with a bow and arrow without looking backwards by  
any means and hitting an apple on Chief Prowlus' head  
To Malefor: Fight Bruce Lee using martial arts

TerranReaper

______________________________________________________________________________

Me: Spyro, you have to fight a savage lion with a toothpick, no powers or melee attacks!

Spyro: Fine. (Goes to arena)

Me: We are so watching this one!

D Me: I think the lions blind!

Me: What are you talking about?

D Me: See! He doesn't even follow Spyro!

Spyro: (Toothpick snaps on lions' chest) Uh...Can I have a toothpick?

Me: Sorry...(Watches Spyro get mauled)

D Me: Wow...Life seems to be important.

Me: Well...Life is like a cookie, and you only get one chance at life. (Eats cookie) Can I have another cookie now?

Bro: No...You said it yourself, you only get one shot at life, therefore, no second cookie for you, bro!

Me: Fine! I hate you too! I'll just steal your cookie later anyway...

Bro: What did you say?

Me: Nothing...

Cynder: Next! I have to fly up in space without a suit...

Me: Good luck with that!

D Me: She's dead...

Me: I know! Anyhow...Flame has started painting Warfang...And It's been four hours...YOU'VE ONLY GOT ONE HOUR FLAME!

Flame: OKAY!

Me: Ember can't do this! See...

Ember: (Crushed under Sumo Wrestler)

Sumo Wrestler: Komichiwa!

D Me: (Shoots him with ND) Wow! I love this gun!

Bro: Same here!

Me: Hunter! Wait!

Hunter: Huh? (Accidently shoots Chief Prowlus in the face)

Me: Never...mind....

D Me: Malefor was banished from the game show due to evil intent!

Me: We all have evil intent!

D Me: I know that! But they can't know that I killed him!

Me: O.o

D Me: I just announced it on live TV didn't I?

Me: Uh huh...

D Me: Who cares? Next set!

______________________________________________________________________________

This is good but let another have some glory.

But just incase kill moneybags and flames horribly.  
Ember: Just die.

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: I mentioned what I would do with this story above...Just read it and send in a request!

D Me: I already gunned Moneybags and Flame down with your new weapon!

Me: You mean the...

D Me: Yep! The ACIDIFIER!

Me: Well...That was dramatic!

D Me: Well...(Stabs Ember five hundred times in the chest with a rusty knife)

Me: Well...For all the other dares...I've decided now to only take this to chapter eleven...so... please send in a request for a new game show/torture show. I will be saving dares for the next two chapters, so... Bye!

D Me: See ya next time!

Cynder: Uh...You stole my line! (Beats D Me with a bat)

D Me: Sorry!

Cynder: See ya!

D Me: Bye....Ow!


	10. YOU WERE TRICKED!

Me: HAHAHAHA!

D Me: What?

Me: HAHA! You know how I told everyone that we were quitting at chapter eleven? Haha!

D Me: Yeah...

Me: YOU ALL BELIEVED ME! It was a lie! I'm not quitting until chapter thirty or forty!

D Me: Whew. I thought I would have to retire...

Me: Yeah...AND, I've decided to do a four-series of truth or dare fics! I'm going to make one in Zelda, Sonic, Spyro (Obviously), and Mario!

D Me: So that's that other truth or dare that I had to get up early for... But, seeing Midna makes me happy, so, no complaints here...

D Bro: O.o...

Bro: HAHA! D ME HAS AN OBSESSION WITH MIDNA!!

Me: *Snicker* Well, this chapter, I'm going to do every review I left out last chapter, and, the new reviews/dares! First set!

______________________________________________________________________________

very funny and cool at the same time

Dares:

Moneybags: annoy red (he's fine with it) untill he flames you to death

Red(t): what do you think of cynder when she in her evil form?

Flame: paint yourself pink and then run around town shouting  
"I'm a big sissy dragon"

Sparx: fight a giant gnorc

Spyro: purple a girl's color you're a girl you're a girl HA HA

: spend five minutes in heaven  
Me: Do the Tango with cynder  
Cynder: after the tango you CNA give him a long kiss then flame him.

Hunter: you're cool you get a freebie

Ember: you can marry spyro

see ya losers  
Darco the dragon20

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well...

Moneybags: Red is gay! Everyone! Call Red gay!

Red: (Eats Moneybags) Huh. He had one intestine missing, one fourth of his heart missing, half a lung missing, and something else...

D Me: XP

Me: Yeah, well...OH COME ON!

Cynder: Fine. (Her and Me start dancing)

Me: This is going to suck, like her aim...

Cynder: What was that?

Me: Me no speakay Engalash...

Cynder: Oh...That's what I though you said!

Me: *sigh*

Cynder: (Flames Me)

Me: Ow! Host heal! (Burns heal) Man that hurts...

D Me: I know how you feel...(shows arm covered in burns and scars)

Bro: O.o...

Me: Since Michael Jackson, KING OF POP, died...I'm going to have characters engage in a DON'T FORGET THE LYRICS game!

D Me: Yay! And when the characters mess up...THEY GET TORTURED!

Crowd including fanfiction fav. Authors: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: First up...We will have more that just Michael Jackson songs by the way...This song came out June 23 and is by Linkin Park...Here we go!

Screen: There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned, there was no where to hide, the ashes fell like snow...And the ------------------

Me: Spyro, your up! Sing the lyrics that come after 'And the'!

Spyro: Uhh....can I start out with, 'and the'?

Me: uh...sure!

Spyro: And the ground caved in between where we were standing.

Me: Now we will let our biggest fan, Darthdragon, tell us the title of the song for a new weapon...Hit it Billy!

Billy Mays: Now introducing the Arbiter! Have you ever found someone you hated? Well, with one shot of this, they'll be wiped from the Time/Space Continuum!

Me: That's right! So what is it DD?

Darthdragon: Uh... New...New Div...New Divide!

Me: Correct! Here's the Arbiter! (Accidently shoots Ember) Well...that was random...

D Me: Let's see here...Oh Crap!

Me: What?

D Me: You just killed Spyro's wife!

Spyro: What? I'll never marry Ember!

Me: It was a dare! Revive!

Ember: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D Me: MJ!

Michael: Cause' this is Thriller! Thriller night! (Does the move where he grabs his crotch)

Me: You know what my grandma said about that?

D Me: What?

Grandma: 'It's like he keeps checking to see if it's still there. Like, is it still there? Yep. How about now? Yep...'

Everyone: O.O

Michael: Yep! It's still there!

Me: uh...Lets get to the next set of dares!

____________________________________________________________________________________

D Lucas: (Gives D Eragon A FCWOMD) NOW FCWOMD FIGHT (Shoots at D Eragon but  
misses and turns Ember into a pile of fudge) I meant to do that :3

Me: Right...Well...YOU'VE GOTTEN ON MY BAD SIDE! (Catches on fire)

Dares: (Kicks a giant boulder onto Flame)  
Ember:Have a child with Flame and torture Eragon and D Eragon  
Flame:Same as above  
Spyro and Cynder: (Kicks their daughter infront of them) You left your OWN  
CHILD TO BE KILLED IN A MANSION! DIE!! (Burns them to a crisp with a  
fireball)  
Moneybags:Since you owe me over nine-hundred ninety-nine million nine hundred  
ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine gems, im selling your dead body to  
science! (Kills him)  
Ember: Every time you say Spyro it will be muted and you'll make pavement  
pizza :3

Truths: Hunter, WHY DID YOU LEAVE BIANCE AT THE ALTER??!!  
Ember:Who do you REALLY like? Everyone knows its not really spyro. Oh and If  
she even TRIES to denie everything use this (Hands Eragon a truth dart)  
Biance: What were your feeling when Hunter left you at the alter?  
Eragon: WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING ME LOOK BAD??

D Lucas: Ok now I REALLY have some dares.

Ember: Eat Flame's Pe-

Me: OK REALLY DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

D Lucas: Fine,Every dragon on this show: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE PUT SOME  
CLOTHES ON EVERY TIME A MALE DRAGON FLIES OVERHEAD I CAN SEE THEIR-

Me: D LUCAS ENOUGH!  
D Lucas:...

____________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Dude...I GET A FCWOMD! And...Embers children get to torture me!

D Me: You sound enthusiastic about it...

Ember Jr.: Hey Eragon250, I hate you!

Me: That's why your leaving!

Ember Jr.: To go where?

Me: To FUDGE CITAY! (Shoots her with FCWOMD)

D Me: That was really corny.

Me: So!

Spyro: We had a daughter? (Gets burned) OW!

Cynder: I say the same thing...OW!

Me: Hehe! Moneybags is being dissected...Let's listen in on the scientists!

Scientist1: Dude...There's apparently a purple gem lodged in his kidney...

Scientist2: I see a gold gem in his brain...This guys a nut job!

Scientist1: I don't get paid enough for this...

Me: Okay...

Ember: Spyro look! (Throws up)

D Me: ULTRA REVENGE OF THE PAVEMENT PIZZA!

Me: I'm stealing Jackattack555's janitor!

Janitor: stupid kids and they're pavement pizza...(grumbles and throws down mop) I quit!

Me: Well...that's subtle...

D Me: I know...Next dare!

Me: Hunter, why did you leave Bianca at the alter?

Hunter: Cause she's got OCD!

Me: Okay...Bianca!

Bianca: (making sure everything is spotless)

Trisha Takanowa: I'm here with Hunter from The legend of Spyro...Hunter, what is Bianca doing?

Hunter: Well...SHE'S GOT OCD! RUN!

Everyone: (runs) AHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me: Lucas...I don't try to make you look bad...I SUCCEED in making you look bad! No... just joking! Anyone who's reading this, Lucas (Nintendofan333) Has a truth or dare running against mine...well, we're friends...

Lucas: Yeah...Can I borrow your FCWOMD?

Me: Uh...sure...

Lucas: Thanks! (Shoots Ember)

Me: well...I was going to do that!

D Me: Oh well...Ember who do you like?

Ember: Uh...

Me: (throws dart at her stomach and it hits)

Ember: YOU D ME! I love you!

D Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: That was weird... Next...let me see here...Bianca isn't important! So...Ember does that all the time...thank you Dreamnorn for the Spyfly, hehehe...

Flame: HEY!!!!!!!!

Me: Next set of dares!

____________________________________________________________________________________

how dare you not do my earlier dares  
Fine more E10+ Dares  
Spyro:go give it to cinder in a janitors closet and record with a tape  
recorder for every one to hear  
Spyro:go through Cynders entire digestive system  
Hunter:do something the crew of jacka** would do(Me will choose the  
specifics)  
Spyro and Cynder:have a baby

____________________________________________________________________________________

Me: I don't want to hear that! But you two go ahead and go in the Janitor's closet...I'll just smash the recorder...

Spyro: Aw man!

Me: Shrink!

Spyro: (goes through Cynders mouth and into her stomach) Dude...it's so hot in here...Is that a fireball? Oh crap it's chasing me! Let me out!

Me: Just wait about five hours! *snicker*

D Me: Well...

Me: I want you, Hunter, to wear a pubic hair beard! *super loud snicker*

Hunter: Aw man! (Puts on beard)

D Me: Dude...

Bro: XP

D Bro: O.o...

Me: Well...they had a baby...his names Cyro...

D Me: next set of dares!

Me: Fine! Don't go crazy!

D Me: SPARTA! (Tears up studio to irreparable state)

Me: Well...now we're outside...

D Me: oops...

Me: Anyhow, next set of dares!

D Me: We're out...

Me: Well...I'll do one more funny bit after this commercial break!

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**You've seen him torture them before! You've come to love his truth or dare! Now in an ultimate survival contest, who will SURVIVE? Join Eragon250 and his dark side as YOU, the reviewers, send in survival competitions! Only two will be used for chapter, so review to the chapters fast!**_

_**Rated: T In fanfiction on July 11 or 12. Warning: Side effects may include, craziness, pavement pizza, death, violence, and multiple acid sprees...well...forget the acid...**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Me: Actually...I have nothing left to do...

D Me: Yeah...

Cynder: See ya!

Cyro: Se ya..WAH!

Me: uh...bye!

D Me: ToD out!

____________________________________________________________________________________

WOO! Longest chapter! Keep reviewing guys!


	11. Back in Action!

1Me: This is now being continued!

D Me: It was on hold?

Me: No, but I haven't updated in a month or two!

D Me: So that's why you've been reading various truth or dares!

Me: Yep, I like XxDragonnxX's truth or dare story, but let's get to our reviews!

Send in the clone troopers!

No One()

Me: Oh crap. . . (Grabs Oblivion and Oathkeeper) Bring it on!

D Me: (Grabs Hero's Crest) Charge!

Storm Troopers: You think you can beat us with oversized keys?

Me: (Cuts the unlucky trooper in half) Yep.

Storm Troopers: (All run away)

D Me: That was uneventful. . .

D Adam: DIE YOU FILTHY JEW! (shoots a crowd member with Jew Incinerator)  
Me: Whoa, he loves that thing to bits and pieces. Hi Eragon250. Great cake  
and cookies! I've got some Truths and Dares for you, so here goes...  
Spyro: (D) Eragon250, kcik him into outer space for me, will you?  
D Eragon250 (D): Do a random chanting dance around a cauldron, chanting 'um'  
loads of times, maybe with a few 'wayo's and maybe throw in a few 'bonga  
wonga's. Like in Chapter 10 of my T&D... which I haven't even finished yet.  
Sorry! P.S. Everytime you say 'um' in this dance, something will catch fire,  
but you won't feel a thing... but everyone else probably will. It will go in  
this order...  
1. Your hair  
2. Your head  
3. Your body  
4. All of you  
5. The stage  
6. The studio  
7. The Planet  
8. The Solar System  
9. The Galaxy  
10. The Universe  
Oh, and if someone says 'Uh-Reverse', a spell I made up - but it works! -everything will return to normal.  
Cynder (D): Go out with Spyro AGAIN.  
Gaul: (T): Are you on drugs?  
Malefor (D): Fight Dimensional Adam. Good luck with that.  
Di Adam: (flexing fingers) Have you found someone stronger than God, Mistress  
and Arceus put together yet, Adam? I'm getting bored of killing whole armies  
in one go. They're too easy.  
Me: No, he's not boasting. He's just the strongest life form in existence.  
Di Adam: Hey, Malefor. Feelin' lucky? (examining a ball of black fire in his  
hand0  
D Eragon250 (another dare): Meet D Adam.  
D Eragon250: (yet another dare): I NEVER GET TIRED OF THIS! I give you a  
super-powered Cyndaquil.  
That's all for now. Thanks,  
Spyromaster64

Me: Huh? Okay!(Kicks Spyro to a galaxy far-far away)

D Me: (jumps around cauldron) Um, wayo, wayo, bonga wonga, Um wayo, bonga wonga, Um, um, bonga, wonga, wayo. Um Um Um, bonga wonga, wayo!

Everyone: AHHH!

Me; Uh. . . Reverse?

Everything: (Back to normal)

D Me: Sweet!

Cynder: Yay! (Flies to a galaxy far-far away)

Gaul: (Smoking pot) NO! (Hides pot)

D Me: Hey! So that's where my pot went! (Kills Gaul)

Malefor: (is killed in two seconds flat)

Di Adam: Is there anyone who can come close to beating me?

Roxas: I can!

Di Adam: Bring it on!

Epic battle scene:

Roxas: It's over! (Pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper)

Di Adam: Right! (Pulls out giant laser sword)

Roxas: (uses overtaker before using Light Burst)

Di Adam: Ugh. . . That actually hurt! I think I have a challenge on my hands! (Throws sword at Roxas earning Roxas a gash on his leg)

Roxas: Ugh...(Uses Strike Raid and attacks Di Adam five times)

Di Adam: (Bleeding from one arm, his chest, and his leg) You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back when you least expect it! (Throws sword before disappearing)

Roxas: Hyah! (Hits it away with Oblivion)

Adam: OMMFG

End epic battle scene.

Me: Whoa! That's a first!

D Me: O.o! Yay! (Runs to Spyromaster64's fic)

Me: Wait! Fine then, see if I pay you your hundred thousand dollars for this chapter.

Cynder: Bye!

Me: Send in more reviews or else!

Cynder; Yep!


	12. Final Chapter: For real!

1Me: Sorry to break it to you guys, but. . .

D Me: We're ending the ToD fic!

Crowd: *gasp*

Me: Oh, what's this, a commercial in the middle of our fic? Let's watch it!

**MWAHAHAHA! You thought it was over! You thought Eragon250 and his torturing of the characters was finally done! WELL, you're WRONG! NOW INTRODUCING. . . ToD SPYRO STYLE: TREK BACK INTO INSANITY! COMING TO A FANFICTION WEBSITE NEAR YOU! RATED R FOR TORTURE, VIOLENCE, AND MANY OTHER RANDOM ACTS!**

Me: Well, the secrets out! I'll be taking all reviews from last chapter and using them for the first chapter in it! So don't review to this chapter unless, you want them to be wasted! Thanks for reading this ToD and read up on the hopefully awesome sequel!

D Me: Ciao!

Cynder: Bye guys!

TRUTH OR DARE: SPYRO STYLE. . . OUT!


End file.
